Prior to the conception and development of the instant invention, as is well documented in the prior art, there are numerous cleaning products commercially available on the market at the present time.
However, as is equally well known in the prior art, these particular products can generally only be used in a limited number of cleaning applications. This limited use, therefore, requires the purchase and storing of a number of different products to handle the numerous cleaning applications encountered in everyday cleaning of different apartments in apartment houses, private homes, hotel rooms and offices.
For example, some products are for cleaning glass, others for cleaning carpeting, tile, hardwood floors, upholstery (either fabric or leather), ovens, and metal. Other products on the other hand are required, for example, to remove stains from clothing and other different type fabrics, mold and mildew from showers and basement walls and floors.
Additionally, when it becomes necessary to clean rooms that are located on different floors of a structure it is oftentimes the case where the particular thing, or type of surface, to be cleaned may require a cleaning product that has been inadvertently left on a different floor. This obviously will result in either a lot of time and energy being wasted, or in an inferior cleaning job being accomplished.